trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Mirror
"Mirror Mirror" is episode 11 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "To avoid ridicule from friends, Sapphire returns her new pair of shoes only to purchase another fashion emergency, a magic mirror pendant. When the magic mirror flatters Sapphire's ballooning ego, her head gets stuck in the clouds and she accidentally opens a magic portal! The friendly face from the mirror was Simon! Only the magic of the five can bring Sapphire back down to earth - pun intended." Synopsis The BFFL are at Ruby's house, waiting for Sapphire so they can practice their dancing skills for Jasper’s upcoming party. When the troll arrives, she shows off the new shoes she bought which they call “old-fashioned” though she insists she likes them. They get to their practice, but Sapphire trips and knocks them all down. Topaz offers her a spell to make her a better dancer and advises that she end the incantation with “light on my feet” however, Sapphire jumbles the words and declares “my feet be light”, causing her feet to literally glow. With the party just two days away and her feet glowing even when she tries to sleep, Sapphire decides to return her new sandals. As she bids them goodbye in the shop window, Alabaster drives up on his skoot and asks if she’s going to Jasper’s party. She tries to inquire about his asking and he admits he has a conflicting invitation to go to San Trollpez, so he must decide. He drops a hint that he might go to Jasper’s party if “someone special” will dance with him, but Sapphire’s shyness leads her to drop the ball, so he leaves while saying he’ll figure it out himself. Alabaster scolds himself for not just asking her to go with him while Sapphire is disappointed. She’s then distracted by a mirror necklace in store window, which the saleswman says to be made with crystals from the Amber Caves. As the woman goes to answer the phone, the mirror starts to speak to Sapphire, complimenting her. She decides to buy it, not noticing how it’s cackling to itself. Sapphire arrives at school late and is so caught up in her mirror, she walks right past her friends. They compliment her pendant but when Ruby calls it “old-fashioned” Sapphire gets in her face. Topaz breaks up the quarrel and when they ask about Sapphire’s feet, they find that the glow is still bright. Coral walks by and mocks them, leading Ruby to threaten a bed-head spell behind her back. However, they must run when the bell rings. Sapphire pauses to put on her shoes and the necklace speaks up, telling her her friends were intentionally trying to humiliate her out of jealousy for her brains and popularity. Sapphire arrives late for class under more of Coral’s mockery and when the teacher tells them to use teamwork for their assignment, the Mirror tells her she doesn’t need anyone’s help. Sapphire tells her teacher she can cast the spell on her own, taking some offense when Amethyst warns her not to, and when she’s allowed to try, she gets it right on her first attempt. She returns to her seat and when the other trolls try to congratulate her, the proud student declares she’s “shown them” what she can do. The mirror is pleased at their surprised looks. At the mall, Alabaster looks on in sadness as Sapphire sits at a table with Rock, assuming she will be going to the party with the jock instead. He walks away miserable and doesn’t hear Ruby’s flirtatious greeting which confuses her. Onyx points out Sapphire flirting with Rock who agrees to go with her to the party. Ruby is furious and confronts the girl, trying to deny that she’s jealous but also insisting that friends don’t treat each other this way. Sapphire continues to cut into Ruby, bragging over how much better she is and deciding she needs new friends that appreciate her. The mirror encourages her decision but the other trolls are suspicious of how close she is to it and decide to check things out. Back home, Sapphire starts to reconsider how she treated Ruby and that she prefers Alabaster over Rock anyway. The mirror reminds her of how special she is and gives her a magic bead that will make sure no one ever makes fun of her again. The girls arrive outside of her home and burst in right as Sapphire is speaking an incantation. Upon casting the spell, the mirror becomes a portal and from it appears Simon, gloating about how flattery gets you in trouble. Snarf grabs Sapphire and pulls her in while she tells the others to run away. On the other side of the portal, Simon binds Sapphire and shows her his Orcs who will eat her, saving her tummy Gem for his use to march on Trollzopolis. The rest of the BFFL dive into the portal to save Sapphire and Topaz uses a spell to free her, the flash of which disturbs the orcs. Sapphire notices this distress and removes her shoes, using the flash from her spelled-feet to fight them off. The trolls make it back to their world and use the Magic of the Five to seal the portal with Simon trapped behind it. They all congratulate Sapphire and Ruby again calls her twinkle-toes but swears never to say it again. Sapphire apologizes for all the trouble she caused. Amethyst tells her that no matter what, she is truly special and Sapphire declares that they all are. Spell Moment * Copycat Spell Spells Used *'To dance so sweet on party night, Let magic make my feet be light' **User: Sapphire **Result: Attempts to make Sapphire a better dancer, but instead makes her feet glow brightly *'Lighter than air, lighter than feather, like a breeze in soft spring weather. Drift the clouds across the sky, lift me up to gently fly' **User: Sapphire **Result: Lifts Sapphire to float across her classroom *'Now is the minute and now is the hour, to pen the door and feed the power' **User: Sapphire **Result: Opens a portal into Simon's domain *'Close the way to caverns dark, seal in Simon, Orcs, and Snarf' **User: BFFL **Result: Seals the portal to Simon's domain Trivia Sapphire has smelly feet - when she takes her shoes and socks off in school to show her friends her glowing feet, cheerleader Coral can smell them from down the corridor, and teases Sapphire. Later, when she removes her footwear to fight off the orcs, Onyx makes a comment about her foot odor scaring them off (though in truth they weren't scared off because her feet stink, but because of the bright light each time they flashed). Category:Episodes